


Is It True?

by coolpib2334



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, His parents are assholes, I didn't really check over it so, Max gets adopted, Thanks to jermana because I started spitting ideas to them, dadvid, pretty fluffy, sort of angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolpib2334/pseuds/coolpib2334
Summary: It's three days after Max's parents failed to show up for parents day. Three days since they let him down. Again.





	Is It True?

Three days. It had been three days since the parents day. Three days since Max’s parents decided to disappoint him by not showing up. 

But what else did Max expect, right? They didn't care. They never have, and never would. 

~~~

The campers were in the mess hall. Max poked at his breakfast, deciding not to have any. As usual. David kicked the door open with his usual wide smile. 

“Goooood morning, campers!” He called. This would usually be Max’s cue to groan and yell something obscene, but not today. David shut the door and skipped over to the end of the tables. 

“I have some great activities planned for today. First, we're going to hike up to-” he was cut off. The sound of tires screeching could be heard. Everyone fell silent. Nobody knew who could possibly be here. The parents had all left, and Mr. Campbell was off at Super Guantanamo. Footsteps came closer to the door. The campers stared in anticipation. The doors flung open. 

Two people were standing in the doorway. One was a woman. Short, stringy black hair stuck out in odd directions. It was greasy, and went well past her shoulders. She had very prominent bags under her eyes, and what looked like smudged makeup on the outer corners of her eyes. She looked rather young. Her clothes hung off her like a large potato sack. 

The man was tall, lanky, and his big curly hair was really noticeable. He was dressed significantly better than the woman. He had sharp, stern eyes and a resting bitch face. He wore a full-on, three pieces suit. 

“We're here for Maxwell.” The man said coldly. Everyone's heads snapped towards Max, who looked like he was about to either drop kick someone into the sun or be sick. 

“Mom...dad…” He said bitterly, his tone dripping with venom. 

“Come along, Maxwell. Your father has a very important interview and we can't keep him waiting.” 

“What the hell do you mean come along?” 

“Watch your attitude, boy. We're taking you home.” His father said, brushing some dust off of his sleeve. 

“You're doing WHAT?” Max screamed. 

“Don't argue.” His mother piped up. David strode over to Max’s side. 

“Now hold on just a minute. Camp is not officially over, and Max here is a registered camper.” He placed a hand protectively on Max’s shoulder. 

“It doesn't matter. We're his parents, and we're taking him back,” his father demanded. Max narrowed his eyes and stood up. 

“Max…” David called. He watched the young camper walk towards his parents slowly. 

“No.” 

“Excuse you?” His father was practically steaming at the ears. 

“I said no.” 

“You can't say no, Maxwell, we're your parents.” 

“Listen to your father, Maxwell.” 

Max forced a pained laugh. 

“You call yourself parents? You,” he pointed to his father. “You're always out doing god knows what, and when you're not doing that, you're sitting at home drunk off your ass and hitting mom. I didn't even know you were aware that I existed up until today. And then mom is always wasting away in her room doing drugs and laying around, and being anything except what a mother should.” 

“Maxwell, I think you ought to shut your mouth.” 

“YOU DIDN'T EVEN FINISH HIGHSCHOOL! You had maybe half of your highschool credits before you fucked dad, had me, and let your entire life go down hill. I'm pretty sure David is older than you, 'mom’ so don't act like you know what you're talking about.” Max’s eyes stung with tears, and he refused to wipe them away. His parents had caused him enough anguish over the years, and this was the breaking point for him. 

“Yeah? And what are you going to do about all that? We're still your parents after all,” his father sneered. 

“Well if you're so hell-bent on being my parents, why don't you start fucking acting like it? Be more like David. At least I know he gives a shit about me, and he's been MORE OF A PARENT TO ME THAN EITHER OF YOU COMBINED.” His parents fell silent. Nobody said anything. The mess Hall was eerily silent. 

“Max, I think we should-,” David was cut off, yet again. Max’s father stormed towards them, and raised his arm. He swung to hit Max, but was stopped. David was gripping his arm tightly. 

“Sir, I don't believe that you are a suitable guardian for Max. Please leave, and there will be no trouble,” he said with anger clear in his tone. 

“Get your hands off me. I can sue you. Take all of your money. I will destroy this camp.” Max’s father tried to pull away, but David had a firm grip. 

“I'm sorry sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave the property. Do I make myself clear?” He let go of his arm, and took a step towards Max. 

“No, I don't believe I got that. We're taking Max home, and that's final.” Gwen walked over to David and ushered him away with Max. 

“Leave them be,” she said quietly. 

“But Gwen, we can't just let them take Max.” 

Gwen held a hand up. She put down one finger. Then another. Then another. And another. She pointed her finger towards the door as it burst open. 

“WHAT IS THIS?” Max’s father looked outraged as a pair of cops came and put his wrists in cuffs. They did the same with Max’s mother, and dragged them both off. His father was yelling, and demand that they let him go. He was shouting empty threats as his wife only looked pitiful and tearful. A cop walked over to David. 

“Your girlfriend over there called us and let us know what was happening. We'll take care of the parents, but we will need to take the boy in until he has a legal guardian.” 

Max stiffened. Of course he'd be taken away. Away from camp, and all of his friends. He'd probably never see them again. 

“How long would it take for me to legally adopt Max?” David asked quietly. 

“What?” The cop asked. 

“What?” Max asked, clearly confused. 

“Max, you deserve a family who loves you. A family who cares about you, and will take care of you.” 

The cop scratched his chin. 

“Well, as long as you come sign this paperwork, it'll work out I guess.” 

“David is fucking adopting me? How did this happen? How did it escalate to this?” Max chimed in. He was on the verge of tears. He didn't deserve jack shit. Besides, David was too happy for him. It would be miserable. Surely he wouldn't really adopt Max...would he?

David held out his hand for Max. 

“Do you want to come to the station with me? We can take care of this,” he said with a warm, fatherly smile. 

“Whatever…” Max muttered, walking ahead of David towards the car and hopping in. 

***

The next day, David bursted into the mess hall again. His smile was even wider than the day before. 

“Gooooood morning campers!” He waltzed into the room and hummed the Camp Campbell song to himself. 

“So, Max...how'd the whole adoption thing go?” Neil asked. 

“Yeah! Is David your dad now?” Nikki leaned over, ready to hear anything Max had to say. He rolled his eyes and shrugged. 

“We were there for like, six hours. David was talking to a bunch of different people, and I had to talk to my parents again. That was fun.” The obvious sarcasm in Max’s voice left a silent pause amongst the three friends. 

“Anyways, David was signing paper after paper after paper. Oh my god there was so much paper.” Max dragged his hands down his face in an annoyed manner, recalling all of the fucking papers. Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder. 

“Max, can I talk to you?” David asked. Max shrugged and hopped up, following him outside. 

“What do you want?” He asked as David shut the mess hall door. David turned and kneeled down so he was eye to eye with Max. 

“I know you're probably a little confused and angry that I didn't talk to you about it, but...you're officially adopted now.” He cracked a smile. Max blinked, pulling his hands out from his hoodie pockets. 

“So...it actually fucking happened?” He asked. David nodded. Max peered around, making sure that no one was around. The coast was clear, so he leapt into David's arms. He hugged him tightly. 

“Thank you, David…” 

“Of course, Max.” He patted Max’s back and closed his eyes. He actually had just adopted a child. A real child. 

“I….love you dad..” Max said his last part so quietly, he himself wasn't even sure whether or not he really said it. But, it was said, and it was true.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno if I ever wanna continue this? Like maybe I'll add more to it that's like, howax and David work as a family? And I see Gwen as a mom figure to Max I don't know if David/Gwen is a ship or not but


End file.
